Boaz Jimenez
Boaz Jimenez was the don of the Jimenez cartel and the father of Kique Jimenez. After temporarily being in charge of the Sinaloa Cartel, he is now running the Miami branch of the Mendoza cartel for Teresa Mendoza. Biography Camila and Manuel Jimenez made a deal that if she got his brother out of jail, they could work together. Camila sent James and his men to break Boaz out of prison while he was being transferred. Season 1 Punto sin Retorno: Camila makes a deal with Manuel to take down Epifaño: she's going to use the Jimenez cartel as a distraction for her husband and in exchange, she'll retrieve one of Manuel's lieutenants, Boaz, as he's being transported to a high-security prison in Colorado. Manuel agrees that they will be friends if she does this for him. Quinientos Mil: James and his men break Boaz out of the DEA safe house. James gives him a phone so he can call Manuel and he asks him how freedom tastes. Boaz says that it's very, very good. Season 2 El Beso de Judas: Boaz overhears Manuel's phone conversation with Camila in the stables, where tells her that if it wasn't for their mother, he would have put a bullet in his head a long time ago. Later, at Nico's wedding, Boaz comes in drunk and Manuel asks him to get ahold of himself. Soon, Epifanio and a group of soldiers arrive. They had been invited there by Boaz. Boaz, Manuel, Cortez, and Epifanio gather in a limo to talk business, where Boaz shoots his brother in the head. This was part of an agreement between Cortez and Boaz, and Boaz will now be overseeing the day-to-day operations of the business. Privately, Epifanio calls Boaz a Judas, and Cortez agrees, but he's their Judas. El Nacimiento de Bolivia: Camila blames Boaz for screwing their shipment in Galveston. In Mexico, Epifanio notes that Boaz's family still doesn't know that it was him that killed Manuel. They toast to the new king, Boaz. Sólo el Amor de Una Madre: Que Manden los Payasos: Season 3 La Ermitaña: At Isabela and Kique's engagement party, Boaz unveils a golden statue of Epifanio in a cowboy hat. He is upset that his product was lost and asks Cortez and Camila how the DEA knew about his shipment. El Colgado: Boaz is watching a bullfighting match with Cortez, who suggests to him that they start dealing heroin on the side, without telling Camila. Boaz kills and eats his prized bull after it loses a match. Cortez brings him a suitcase of cash from the heroin business. Reina de Oros: Boaz picks up Kique from the dance studio to accompany him on a meeting with the Colombians. La Fuerza: El Juicio: After Camila goes after him, Boaz flees to Badiraguato with the help of his cousin, Javier. Los Enamorados: Justicia: El Mundo: Season 4 Bienvenidos a Nuevo Orleans: Hospitalidad Sureña: La Maldición: Noche de las Chicas: Secretos y Mentiras: Los Pecados de los Padres: Mientras Dormías: Diosa de la Guerra: Vienen Por Ti: Gallery Boaz profile.png Boaz quinientos mil.png Camila manuel boaz el beso de judas stills.jpg Boaz smoking 4x04.jpg Boaz 4x01.jpg Javier and Boaz 4x03.jpg Teresa 4x03.jpg | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Jimenez cartel Category:Jimenez family Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Boaz Jimenez Category:Sinaloa Cartel Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Heads of Cartels Category:Season 4 Characters